A Daughter of Jupiter?
by annabethandpercy4ever
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet a new half-blood, but she's Roman! The new half-blood, Jaime Grace, falls for Nico and a Son of Poseidon Johann. Jaime is 14 when she arrives at camp and finds her siblinngs Thalia and Jason Grace. Will she choose Nico or Johann? Will she go to Camp Jupiter with Jason or stay at Camp Half-blood?(I suck at summerys. The story is better. PLEASE READ!)
1. I meet Annabeth and Percy

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Percy Jackson; I only own the idea of this story and the new characters. (For now)**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up and went to the lake as usual. Today was the last day of summer; tomorrow I would be going back to school. Annabeth was staying with us because she found an All-Girl Private school. Luckily the day went by quickly. My Mom, Sally Jackson, picked Annabeth and I up at 12.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's Mom picked us up at 12. I was so excited to be staying with Percy! After school Percy would be taking me out for dinner. When I felt my phone buzz in my pocket I thought that was strange.

Hey Annabeth! I need some help! I'm in an alley near 3rd Ave. I found a ½ blood. COME QUCK! -Grover.

I didn't even know Grover had a phone.

"Grover?" Percy asked. I nodded and showed him the text. I grabbed my knife and ran. We saw Grover in an alley between a Dollar store and a jewelry shop. A hellhound was attacking him. Percy spotted the half-blood first and ran over to help her. I ran after the hellhound. When it was vaporized I helped Percy with the half-blood.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

"J-J-Jaime," The half-blood stuttered.

"Hi Jaime. I'm Annabeth, this is Grover and this idiot is Percy," I told her.

"H-h-hi," Jaime stuttered once again.

"Let's get you to camp, you will be safe there." I smiled at her and helped her up.

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfiction so it's not the best. Sorry if it's short :) -Jaime Grace**


	2. I meet Nico Di Angelo

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any PJO books (;) yet) I only own the idea of this story.**

**Jaime's POV**

I heard a growling behind me. Uh-oh! It's that huge dog thing! I saw a guy running after me. Huh? When he got closer he took out some wooden rods that some-what look like reed pipes. I couldn't see very far, my glasses were knocked off my head. I found that the reed pipes the boy was playing was making the dog like thing become, confused? My ADHD mind couldn't stay on one subject for very long, unless I'm in school, I've always been an all A student, but when I changed schools I became an all M+ and E student. (meets plus and exceeds) Never mind that though. After a while I was knocked unconscious. Ouch. When I came to I saw a girl and a boy running toward me. The girl lashed out a, knife? The boy ran over to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked me in a worried. I just nodded, to week to speak. The girl jabbed her knife through the dog and it vaporized. She ran over. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. The boy looked at her.

"What's your name?" The boy asked me.

"J-J-Jaime," I replied shakily. I took a deep breathe.

"Hi Jaime. I'm Annabeth, this is Grover and this idiot is Percy," The girl named Annabeth told me.

"H-h-hi," I said shakily still. STOP IT! I told myself. You're Jaime Grace, you are strong.

"Let's get you to camp, you will be safe there." Annabeth told me. I nodded in reply. They helped me up.

"That was a hellhound back there. They are always around. Annoying mostly," Annabeth told me. Ok, I told myself I've encountered worse.

"Come on!" Percy rushed. Patient much?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 30 minutes later

"WOW!" I exclaimed, "That's camp!?"

Annabeth and Percy nodded. They ran over a hill and past a pinecone tree. I followed close behind. They led me into a huge house. Cool, I thought. I saw a- A CENTAUR! COOL! Okay, but now I defiantly needed some answers.

"What's goi-" I was cut off when a boy with straight black hair, pale skin, deep black eyes, and he was dressed in black skinny jeans a black shirt with a skull on it, on his finger was a black skull ring and black converse walked in. Cool. Annabeth looked over to where I was looking, or staring.

"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo," The boy told me and waved a small wave and walked over.

"Hi Nico. I'm Jaime, Jaime Grace," I told Nico and put out my hand, he shook it; his hands were as cold as mine. (My hands were always cold, for no reason at all) He smiled at me. A warm caring smile, I smiled back. Wow, he's really cute. Stop it! I told myself, I just met him! What if he has a girlfriend? She wouldn't like me for taking her boyfriend. He stared at me for a second. His eyes are gorgeous, did I just say that? Get a hold of yourself Grace!

"Hi Jaime. My friend Thalia's last name is Grace as well as Jason's," Nico replied, "do you know who your parent is?"

"No," I replied lamely.

"Do you usually live with your Mom or Dad?" Percy asked me.

"Mom," I said back still looking into Nico's eyes. Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"I-I-I can show you around camp," Nico offered me. He smiled again. I nodded, so he held out his hand, I took it, he led me out the door of the farm house.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Oh did I mention REVIEW! Thanks! Hope you enjoy! Yeah, yeah it's short i know, it's my first fanfic give me a break –Jaime Grace**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N I'm not sure I'll be wrighting anymore... if I get at LEAST 3 reveiws I'll wright more. **

**Am I doing good so far? It's my first fanfic so I'm new at all of this :)**


	4. Learning about Nico

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO (yet…) I only own the idea and new characters…..**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing: **

**BookWormGirl4ever**

**Vepo Aepas**

**Thanks for reviewing! (A/N my computer is being mean so this will probably be a really bad chapter.)ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nico POV

I was really bored. I decided to see if Annabeth and Percy found the new half-blood Grover had been _talking about. When I got to the Big House I heard talking, so I walked in, not caring much what they were talking about, I saw a girl with golden blond hair, electric blue eyes that would put the stars to shame, sky-high cheek bones with freckles on them, a_ little scar on her upper lip (much like Jason Grace's) and (don't ask how I noticed) her pinkie was crooked. _WOW_, I thought, _she's beautiful! _She looked at me.

I slightly waved and said, "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo,"

_That sounded stupid_, I mentally hit myself. (A/N my computer fixed itself!) ignoring the feeling of being stupid I walked over, Percy gave me the "_You like her!" _look. I shot him a "_SHUT UP!" _ look.

The girl smiled at me and said, "Hi Nico. I'm Jaime, Jaime Grace."

She looked really nice; she had a light voice like she sings a lot. _Probably does, _I thought. I smiled and said "Hi Jaime. My friend Thalia's last name is Grace as well as Jason's," I started thinking maybe she was a daughter of Zeus, so I asked "Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"No," She replied rather straight out than confused as I thought she would be.

I was about to ask who she lives with, but Percy butted in and said, "Do you usually live with your Mom or Dad?"

"Uh, my Mom," Jaime replied in that light, kind, full of caring and respect, voice. I shot Percy another look. He shot me one back. Annabeth noticed and shot both of us a look to shut us up. I realized Jaime was looking at me with her big blue eyes. Annabeth and Percy nodded with smirks on their faces. _I'm going to send them to my father after this! _I thought. I could offer to show her around camp! Then maybe I can talk to her privately; without Annabeth and Percy constantly bugging me.

"I-I-I can show you around camp," WHY DID I STAMMER!? I officially hate myself! I smiled to hide the fact that I stammered. Jaime nodded her curly hair danced around on her waist. I held out my hand, _WHY!? _ I thought to myself. She took it though; she slightly blushed, though it looked like she was beet red, her skin was almost as pale as mine, wait, no paler (if you can imagine that). I led her out of the Big House.

"That was the Big House," I told her, it was early in the school year so no one was really around, a few campers were at the lake or in there cabins. That meant I could talk to Jaime and not be smothered in questions by other campers, well the ones brave enough to talk to me.

"Who's your godly parent?" Jaime asked me shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Wha? Oh my dad is Hades god of-" I began but was cut off by her

"Hades god of the dead and Underworld," Jaime said matter-of-fact like way. She smiled at the look on my face, which was probably surprised, because I didn't think she would know, most kids hate doing study on Hades.

"How did you-?" Again I was cut off by her; I didn't think it was rude I thought it was cute and funny.

"How did I know? I'm not like most kids Nico, when we were given a choice on which Greek or Roman god or goddess we could do I chose Pluto, the Roman version of Hades. It was really easy considering I already knew about all the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. I enjoy learning about them, and I think it's awesome your dad is Hades!" She said getting very excited as she talked. Okay, this is definitely my kind of person; she didn't even say a thing about my clothes yet, most kids would ask me first thing "_Are you emo or something?" _I gets really annoying. As if on cue she said,

"I really like your sense in style," she smiled at me.

"Are you reading my mind?" I laughed when she nodded very enthusiastically.

"OF COURSE I AM!" She said louder than she was earlier. I knew she wasn't really it was just a coincident… or was it? We laughed for a while. I offered to show her my cabin; it was just built so I would have somewhere to stay. She said okay. I helped her off the floor, she fell laughing so hard, her curly golden blond hair reached down to her wait just a little further so like near the top of her thigh. There was a little bit of grass in it so I brushed it out. We walked by the Zeus cabin, there was a note on it; it read:

Hey! If you find this and you're not Annabeth or Percy just ignore it please.

Percy and Annabeth,

Under my bunk is another note like this, please read it, thanks! – Jason Grace (Oh and remember I'm awesome)

Jaime laughed at the note, "I wright like that!" She pulled out a note that said:

Dear Dewr Dear Drew,

OMG! Kat had five dollers and didn't let me have one 4 icecream! Kat kissed Stephan on the back in ballet! She sucks! If I were u I would yell at her! I wouldn't let her (even though she is our BFF) kiss my boy friends back, if I had one….

-JAIMe LYNNe ANNABeTH GRACe From, JAIME LYNNE ANNABETH GRACE

**Jaime's POV**

Nico laughed at the note. I knew he wasn't trying to be mean he just doesn't seem like that kind of person. I have dyslexia so I'm not good at spelling words. He sighed in relief for some reason; maybe he was glad I didn't have a boyfriend? I don't know.

"You don't have a boyfriend? How can someone as pretty as you not have a boyfriend?" He asked me.

"Now who's reading who's mind?" I laughed. Nico laughed as well. Then I blushed at his comment on how I was pretty, "Well do YOU have a girlfriend?" probably not the best thing to ask but I was dying to know.

He looked at me with those deep brown almost black eyes and shook his head no, I held myself back from smiling, didn't work very well, I smiled slightly.

"You seem happy," Nico laughed. I fell on his bunk and clutched my stomach because it hurt from laughing so much, I started crying. After 5 or more minutes we both recovered and I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"I haven't laughed that much since…..forever!" Nico told me sitting next to me. He took my hand and examined my fingers. Nico brushed his index finger along my crooked pinkie.

"I was born like that," I told him as he looked up, I showed him my other hand, the same way a crooked pinkie, "My pinkie tendons are tight."

"That's….." I expected him to say weird but instead he said, "AWSOME! Does it hurt?"

He brushed his finger along my pinkie again; I giggled "No, it's like any other finger."

"Cool!" Nico seemed very fascinated by me. We talked for what seemed like hours. I heard a horn blow and we got up to go to diner. That's what Nico told me. When we got there Nico told me to get some food then give some to the gods. I said "Uh, whoever you are, please claim me!" I sat at the Hermes table. The centaur named Chiron made an announcement

"Everyone! We have a new camper!" Nico looked at me and mouthed "Go up!" I got up and walked over to Chiron, "This is, uh? What's your name?"

"Jaime Grace," I replied. Everyone waved. I went back to my seat. I saw Annabeth smile and wave to me, I waved back.

Chiron began again, "We also have a returning camper, Johann Hofberger son of Poseidon!"

Everyone cheered. Percy stood up and waved him over. Percy must be a son of Poseidon to because Johann walked over to him and sat at the table.

After diner I went to the lake, because I always would go to the pond near my house after diner, I would relax and do homework there. I saw Johann there. He

had blond hair that reached just below his ears, light blue eyes, and a crooked pinkie like mine. He smiled at me and walked over.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uh, oh, cliffie. I'm evil. Hahahaha! PLZZZ review I NEED IDEAS! Was this a good chapter? Remember this is not perfect it's my first fanfic. –Jaime Grace**


	5. Meeting Johann

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HoO all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys I'm crying right now because MY STUPID COMPUTER DELETED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER! I WAS ON THE LAST SENTENCE! So I am REWRITING! (DO READ THIS COMPUTER!? YOU BIG MEANY!) UGH! Now my Mom is home! Just great! O.K. so sorry about this, this chapter will be postponed! I could just delete it and make a new one, yeah, but then I can't go back and read this someday and see what was up. I'm weird. Saving memories….ha-ha. **

**But before I forget I would like to thank Vepo Aepas for reviewing.**

**And all my friends that don't have a fanfic accounts but reviewed to me verbally:**

**Drew**

**Stephan**

**Kat**

**Johann 3**

**Chelsea**

**And last but not least Tabby**

**So enough with the blabber, MAY THE STORY BE POSTPONED THEN ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX Postponed XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 days later… ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, I'm listening to Taylor Swift songs, so I will probably get ideas from the songs…. lol **

**XXXXXXXXXX Finally getting to the story XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jaime POV (again)**

I watched as Johann sat down next to me. As he got closer I saw his eyes were a sea blue color. Not all green like Percy's but a green with a mix of blue. The song "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift ran through my mind _"The way you move is like a full on a rain storm and I'm a house of cards you're the, kinda reckless that would send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far," _**(A/N That's the song that's playing right now :P)**

"Hey. You're Jaime Grace, the new girl, right?" Johann sat down next to me. "_You stood there in front of me just close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of," _

"Yep that's me," I replied back. _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD SONG!"_ I told myself. I tried to focus on what Johann was saying. _"Drop everything now, meet me in the pourin rain, kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain,"_

"Jaime? Hello? Jaime, Earth to Jaime," Johann said shaking a hand in front of my face, I shook my head

"Wha?" I blushed out of embarrassment, "Sorry, got a song stuck in my head." Johann laughed and smiled, please no, no no no! _"'Cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you smile, get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down give me somthin that will haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I've seen sparks fly whenever you smile J" _

"The song?" Johann asked me when I wasn't paying attention and I nodded. He laughed. I heard the conch horn so I headed to the Hermes cabin. I was almost there when everyone gasped and looked at me

"What?" I asked

Nico and Johann walked up to me "You've been claimed!" Nico said.

Johann said "You're dad is….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Find out in the next chapter who Jaime's dad is. My Mom came home early. I had to end this chapter. Sorry. I'll update ASAP (as soon as possible)**

**-Jaime Grace**


	6. Hail, Jaime Grace daughter of

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while. This hasn't been my month so far. I broke my foot on Mother's Day, my pc crashed, I lost my phone so I'm grounded…ect. So I probably won't update 'till June 7****th**** or sometime around then 'cause I get out of school June 5****th****. I am trying to get this chapter in today. It will most likely be really short 'cause I got TONS of homework to finish. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**OH! Almost forgot! Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or HoO, all rights go to Rick Riordan. I am NOT Rick Riordan. I am a girl and Riordan is a guy, there for there is no possible way for me to be Rick Riordan. :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nico and Johann walked up to me "You've been claimed!" Nico said._

_Johann said "You're dad is….."_

**Jaime's POV**

"Your dad is Zeus!" Johann said shocked.

Everyone walked over to me. they had their mouths hanging open in shock.

"WHAT!? Didn't Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades make an oath not to have children?" I asked.

"Well yes. But they broke that oath, well Zeus and Poseidon broke that oath. Poseidon broke that oath two times. Percy and Johann are Poseidon's kids. Thalia is Zeus' kid and Jason is Jupiter's kid," Annabeth explained to me, "So Zeus broke that oath three times now I guess."

I was still shocked. _Me. A daughter of Zeus. Hera is going to HATE me!_

"Hey- uh who's the new kid?" A boy with blond hair and a scar on his upper lip asked. He just popped out of nowhere.

"Jason! This is Jaime Grace, your sister," a girl with choppy brown hair said.

"uh... cool?" the boy named Jason said, although it came out more like a question. The girl ran over and hugged the boy named Jason.

"uhhhhh," I said a little uncomfortable with all these people staring at me, "Soooo, I'm a daughter of Zeus?"

There was a bright light; I knew better than to look at the light I looked away. I had read enough "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" books to know tha- waiiiiit. PJO. This kid is named Percy Jackson, am I dreaming? I must be! I was knocked unconscious! Silly me! Well, better enjoy it while I can.

"Ehem. Jaime one you are NOT dreaming. And two well I will explain later," someone said. Wait did they just read my mind?

There was another bright light. Then another.

"Hello," The two new Olympians that just showed up said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. Some other campers nodded not seeing who just showed up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, as you can see it was short. Please no flames right now. Please leave a review saying who the three gods/goddesses may be. The first three reviews saying that I will give notification to. I have a temperature of 100.5 degrees Fahrenheit. As I said before I broke my foot. And! There's showcase coming up. Yea, yea I know I broke my foot but I WILL DO BALLET IN SHOWCASE! Well thanks. Hopefully if I get at least the three reviews saying that I will update either by midnight or sometime this week. (depends on when I get the reviews) if no one reviews well then….just wait 'till people review or review yourself. THANKS! –Jaime Grace**


	7. Something to explain

**Disclaimer: I am only 11 and Rick Riordan is….uh I don't know how old he is…but I KNOW he is older than 11! So, there is absolutely NO WAY EVER POSSIBLE I could be Rick Riordan. But all rights go to him.**

**Oh and thank you sooo much to Darksword13 and all the quests and my bff Aman for reviewing. **

**I will not have my computer starting in the next 2 weeks. I will get it back in the next couple weeks. Me without my computer and internet: NOOOOOOOO! I'M DYING! **

**I'm not happy about it. Oh, and to those of you who PMed me asking why my chapters are so short, well I don't know how to type properly, so I use my pointer fingers, and it's kinda difficult to type and it takes a REALLY long time. Sorry for them being so short. I have a poll up about what kind of story I should write next. Please check that out. Thanks. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

_Previously:_

_"Uhhhhh," I said a little uncomfortable with all these people staring at me, "Soooo, I'm a daughter of Zeus?"_

_There was a bright light; I knew better than to look at the light I looked away. I had read enough "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" books to know tha- waiiiiit. PJO. This kid is named Percy Jackson, am I dreaming? I must be! I was knocked unconscious! Silly me! Well, better enjoy it while I can._

_"Ehem. Jaime one you are NOT dreaming. And two well I will explain later," someone said. Wait did they just read my mind?_

_There was another bright light. Then another._

_"Hello," The two new Olympians that just showed up said._

_"Who are you guys?" I asked. Some other campers nodded not seeing who just showed _up.

**Jaime's POV (again.)**

Just then my phone went off. _Ring-Ring. _Everyone looked at me. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Violet. One of my close friends, I can't call her my bff though.

"Just answer it," Someone said annoyed. I slid the phone screen up.

"Hey, Violet," I said

"Jaime! Kat and Drew are looking everywhere for you!" Violet said

"HI JAMBEY!" I heard Kat's voice cut in, she calls me Jambey or Jamy a lot. Sometimes she calls me PB and J.

"Oh, uh, I'm…. somewhere," I replied

"Idiot. We are looking at you," Drew cut in.

"Wait what!?" I asked very, very confused.

"Ha-ha. You're at CHB aren't you, you daughter of Zeus," Violet, Drew and Kat all said. I looked around. They walked up. I hung up.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo," Violet told me.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Kat said, I'm not too surprised.

"I'm a daughter of Athena," Drew said, okay this threw me off a bit, not to be rude but Drew has never been good at school, a few years ago in 6th grade she was held back! (Kat, Violet, and I are a year younger than Drew, well Kat was held back in 5th so Kat is the same age as Drew.)

"Whaaat?" I asked Drew.

"I know right!" Drew laughed

"Well shouldn't we pay attention to the gods?" A camper asked us. I blushed, I forgot about the gods that were standing right there.

"Oh, uh, Hi. Who are you?" I asked again.

"I am Zeus, and I have something to explain," My father Zeus said.

"I am Poseidon, Percy and Johann's dad," Poseidon said. I looked at the last god and figured it was Hades, Lord of the dead.

"I am Hades, Nico's father," Hades said, yep, I was right, as always. I saw other campers bow down, so I did too. They said to rise, so we did.

"You wanted to explain something," Violet said to Zeus.

"Oh, um, yes," Zeus turned to look at Chiron, "May we continue this at the Big House?"

Chiron nodded. He told Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, and me to come too. When we got to the Big House they started to explain.

"There has been…. a little…. um, mix-up," Hades said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so I got bored of this chapter. I will post a new one quickly, REALLY quickly, mostly just to annoy my brother. But tell me what you think, I DO have dyslexia so writing this is a nightmare, but I love stories so I will suffer through it. I also have ADHD so it's hard to sit still for so long, another reason my chapters are so short. Alright R&R! –Jaime Grace **


	8. A little Mix-Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Thank you Darksword13 and all the quests for reviewing.**

**And to guest, yes I want to finish the story if that's what you're asking, I absolutely want to finish.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jason's POV (not great at Jason's POV but I will try)**

I was surprised to have a younger sister. I mean, she looked almost exactly like me, except her hair has a blackish glint to it, so like a golden maybe, it's hard to explain, but then she had high cheek bones like Thalia's and freckles like Thalia. She has a scar on her upper lip like me though, so like a mix of Thalia and me. She had the usual electric blue eyes that children of Zeus and Jupiter have. She looked so cheery and perky, but I could see that she was trying to cover up her past; I've seen that look before, on Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, Nico, and lots of others. Nico and Johann walked in, distracting me from my thoughts

"You guys forgot about us!" Johann said looking hurt, but in a joking way, Nico too.

"NO! We didn't forget you we just didn't want you to come!" Percy said sarcastically.

"Children! We have a VERY important problem to discuss," Zeus said. Hades told the two to sit.

"We had a bit of a, er mix-up," Hades said as if it were his fault. _"Oh gods, this can't be good!" _I thought.

"Well you see Jaime lives in California, but came to New York to visit. Grover found her and called Percy and Annabeth because he knew she was a half-blood," Poseidon said, and then looked at Zeus.

"Oh, er, right, but Jaime is a Roman not a Greek, she wasn't supposed to be found by Grover. But she was. So the smartest thing to do is for her to go to Camp Jupiter, whenever Jason or Nico goes." Zeus said as if it were no big deal.

**Nico's POV (Jason's POV wasn't the best)**

"What if I want to stay here!?" Jaime asked. _"I like this girl, she's got nerve."_ I thought.

"Don't I have a choice?" She asked. Zeus looked tired.

"The girl should have a choice!" Hades said._ "Whoa. Dad is trying to help this girl, hhhmmm…." _I thought.

"Yes she SHOULD have a choice, or she could come back and forth like Nico and Jason," Poseidon. _"What did, or what will this girl do that made Poseidon AND Hades stand up for her?" _I thought.

"FINE!" Zeus said rubbing his temples. With that the three gods left.

"You should all get going to bed, it is very late," Chiron told us. Annabeth and Percy had to go back to Percy's apartment. We all headed to our cabins.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**R&R! Someone asked me how old everyone is well I want to make Annabeth and Percy 17 or 18 and then Jason would be 16 or 17. How old would Nico be? I want to make Jaime, Nico and Johann all the same age. –Jaime Grace**


	9. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: A thousand times, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**This is a true story, sadly. The nightmare is a true story, just happened a few hours ago. Writing calms me and I thought this would be something to tell you about Jaime's background. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jaime's POV **

When Jason and I got to Zeus' cabin he showed me around the cabin, and then told me the schedule and everything I need to know. When he was finished I grabbed my PJ's, an electric blue tank top and lightning bolt PJ pants, and walked into the bathroom and changed. **(A/N I can't remember if there was a bathroom in the Zeus cabin, so just pretend there is… ok bye) **I then layed there in my bunk staring up. I fell asleep but immediately wished I didn't, it was a flash back from when I was 11.

_ "OMG! I can't wait for showcase tomorrow!" I squealed into my cell phone, I was talking to my BFFL Drew, "I'm practicing my stage makeup right now! OH-NO! Drew tomorrow can I use your rose red lipstick and rose red blush?! I forgot to get those at the store!"_

_"Sure, can I use your brown eyebrow pencil?" Drew asked me._

_"Yep!" I replied happily. _

_"OK! See you tomorrow!" Drew said then hung up. I looked at the time, 7:00 pm_

_"Jaime!" My step-sister Ally called. My mom married this rich guy with lots of money, but he wasn't very nice to me, I have the bruises and cuts to prove it, but my step-sister Ally was as annoying as heck. I looked up._

_"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_"AAAAAAHHHHHH! You look like a demon!" Ally screamed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a foundation, which you wouldn't even know I had on unless I told you, the brown and white matte eye shadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner under my eye, brown eyebrow pencil on my eyebrow, dark red blush and a dramatic red lipstick on. This is what almost all the other ballet students would be wearing, some even showed us, and I looked just like them. This is what I had to come to school in. I felt my eyes stinging. I ran into my room and locked the door, a tear fell. I layed down on my bed in a ball, and sobbed, I was a VERY sensitive person. She called me a demon! I went back into the bathroom; I took my makeup in my hands. I slid down the bathroom wall and sobbed. I threw my makeup across the room, it hit the door. I pulled my knees in close to my chest and sobbed harder. I rested my chin on my knees. I sniffled a little. I checked my watch, 9:30 pm. Wow, I cried for a long time. I got up and cleaned up my mess. I took my black penciled eyeliner and uncapped it. I just stood there for a minute, staring at it. Then I started to cry again. "Screw it!" I thought. I was having a hormonal break down. I tried to fix my liner but it just smeared across my face, I tried to fix my lipstick too, again my tears smeared it. I decided to take a hot shower. I looked at myself in the mirror once more and thought, "My face is what I look like on the inside, messed up and smeared, ugly as heck." I hated my voice, my face, my hair; I hated everything about me at the moment. I jumped in the shower. I got cramps in my stomach and a pounding headache. When I jumped out and saw in the mirror that the makeup didn't wash off I thought, "Yep, just like my life messed up and always will be no matter how many times I try to pretend it isn't." After 50,000 times of trying to get the makeup off my eyes started to swell. I gave up and went to the closet to get a wash cloth. My mom asked "Is that you Jaime?" I replied with an "Mmmh." Then my mom said "I love you, I truly, truly love you." I replied with an "Mmmh *cough* no you don't *cough*" After 1 hour of trying that a went to bed slamming my bedroom door behind me._

I woke with a start. It was 30 minutes 'till breakfast. I changed into a pair of my regular black skinny jeans and put on the orange CHB shirt. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail with a black elastic. I shoved my back converse on and went to wash my face. I heard the conch horn. I walked out of the cabin. I ran into Johann and Nico, they seemed to be arguing. _"I wonder what's going on." _I thought. I walked over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Who do you want Jaime to be with? Should Thalia and the Hunters come? Should I put a Jasper moment in here? Or a Thalico? Tratie? Percabeth? I have a poll up, check that out please and vote. REVIEW! –Jaime Grace**


	10. A Kiss

**I tried to update yesterday, but I was REALLY sick, still am but I'll update. Showcase was Wednesday, it was hectic! The ballerinas were held captive; make up was smeared, crying girls, fights, and a random object in the dressing room shower. PM me if you want to know the whole story, it was funny. Oh and I have 2 younger siblings so I have to share the computer, another reason I don't update every day.**

**Thank you Darksword13 and all the guests for reviewing. So far only one person has reviewed on who Jaime should be with. It's JaimexNico 1 to JaimexJohann 0.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nico's POV**

Hofberger and I were arguing, again. Ever since he came to camp I hated him, I don't know why I just hated him. I guess it's like that thing between Percy and Jason. Johann was telling me to back off and forget about my crush on Jaime. So I told him, "Why don't you forget about her." We got into a heated argument about that. Jaime walked up to us.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Jaime asked

"Oh nothing," Johann said glaring daggers at me. I glared back.

"Ok, let's go get breakfast then," Jaime said smiling at us.

"Ok," Johann said. Jaime looked at me.

"Are you ok Nico? You look sick," She said.

"Oh, I'm fine, let's go," I said. We all went to sit at our tables to eat breakfast. I thought about Jaime the whole time. How her eyes sparkle when she laughs and her smile is just so perfect, her long hair is just the right color, and her voice is just perfect. Johann glared at me obviously seeing that I was thinking about Jaime. I got up and went to get ready for sword training. I saw Jason and Piper making out by the shed, I ignored them and walked past them.

**Jaime's POV**

Nico and Johann were actin weird. I was finished with my food so I tried to remember what activity was first, I thought it was sword training, but I needed to know for sure, I got up to look for Jason. I found him by the shed making out with his girlfriend, I think her name is Piper. I really didn't want to disturb them, but I really needed to know. I saw Nico walking over to the arena, I ran over to see if he knew. He said he thinks that's right. Jason finally came over. He said we have sword training first. I battled Nico first, he must have gone easy on me because I won. Next I battled Jason. He didn't go easy on me, which was fine, I don't really like it when people go easy on me because I can't really practice for real. Jason won. I battled a few others from the Aphrodite cabin, I won them. After that I sat down to watch Jason face some Aphrodite campers, when Piper was up, he winked at her and fought. This time it took him longer than 1 minute to beat his opponent. Piper was good. Nico came over and sat next to me.

"Hey," I said. He looked at me.

"Hi," He said back.

"You seem depressed," I told him. He sighed.

"Can I talk to you before your next activity?" He asked me.

"Sure," I said. We watched a few more people. After that Nico led me to the forest. We went to Zeus' fist. Nico looked at me.

"So do you want to stay at CHB or go to Camp Jupiter?" Nico asked me.

"Both I guess," I shrugged.

"Ok, cool," He said.

"We should get back" I said turning to head back, only to be stopped by Nico grabbing my wrist. He spun me around.

"Wait," He said. He pulled me close, and kissed me. It took me a minute to register what just happened. But before I could do anything he pulled away. I stared at him for a minute. Then I did something that surprised both of us, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He put his hands on my waist. I don't know how long we kissed/made out but when we pulled away we were both panting. I just realized that I had a HUGE crush on Nico di Angelo. He kissed me again. I stood on my tippy toes and tangled my fingers in his raven hair. When we pulled away this time, I gave him a peck on the lips and said we should get going.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**So how was it? You think Jaime and Nico should be together? Remember PM me if you wanna know the SUPER funny story of showcase. Check out my poll I have up. Thanks! XOXO – Jaime Grace**


	11. AN 2 (sorry)

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter I hate doing A/N's but today is the last day I have my computer for a few weeks. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I can't get a chapter in today because I'm SUPER busy. But I had only enough time to get this in. M'kay. Bye. sorry. H.A.G.S.! Oh and I need ideas for the story. =) XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO -Jaime Grace =)**


	12. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed. :P**

** I got my computer back! I am REALLY sick so this won't be a long chapter. Ok so I would like to thank, Darksword13, Annabeth chase percy's girl, skprettygirl, celine. , With Grace and Courage, R Spark, Eclaire von choc, Guest, and Charleigh319 for reviewing thanks soooo much you guys you get virtual cookies (::) and some milk \_/ ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, Rachel isn't the oracle in this story. I know this story is fast, get over it, I'm not perfect, if I were I would be an author of a book.**

*******************(regular lines are boring =D)***************************

_Previously,_

_"We should get back" I said turning to head back, only to be stopped by Nico grabbing my wrist. He spun me around._

_"Wait," He said. He pulled me close, and kissed me. It took me a minute to register what just happened. But before I could do anything he pulled away. I stared at him for a minute. Then I did something that surprised both of us, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He put his hands on my waist. I don't know how long we kissed/made out but when we pulled away we were both panting. I just realized that I had a HUGE crush on Nico di Angelo. He kissed me again. I stood on my tippy toes and tangled my fingers in his raven hair. When we pulled away this time, I gave him a peck on the lips and said we should get going._

**Nico's POV**

I stood there, shocked for a minute before smiling and running to catch up with Jaime. We went back to our activities.

_(line break cuz I don't know what else to write =P)_

I was walking by the Big House when I saw Mr.D yelling at some camper. I felt bad for the camper, but then again it was kinda funny. I soon realized that the camper was Jaime. I walked up to the Big House, but Mr.D left. I caught Chiron saying that Jaime needed a quest. She nodded and walked up to the attic.

"What was that all about?" I asked Chiron.

"Jaime made Mr.D mad so if she wasn't gone Mr.D would turn her into a dolphin." Chiron explained to me.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Jaime came back down after a while.

"What did the oracle say?" Chiron asked her. A fight broke out between an Apollo and Ares camper.

"Nico can you go break that up please?" Chiron asked me. I nodded. I walked over to them and threatened that if they don't stop fighting they would take a permanent visit to the Underworld. They shut up immediately and went back to their own cabin. When I got back to the Big House Jaime had already told Chiron the prophecy and looked like she didn't want to repeat it.

"Well who would you like to take on the quest with you?" Chiron asked her. I leaned against the wall and looked at her. She shrugged. I couldn't blame her, she was new at this camp and didn't know anyone except Johann and me.

"Well I only know two people so, if they wanted to come, I guess them," Jaime said looking up at me. I nodded.

"Sure, I don't usually go on quests but ok," I replied. She smiled. I didn't even know what this quest was for, oh well.

"Well I guess I'll go ask Johann," Jaime said getting up from her seat. As if on cue Johann came up. He waved and glared at me long enough for Jaime to catch it and look at us strangely. We acted as if we had known each other forever. Jaime shook it off and looked back at Johann.

"Do you want to go on a quest?" Jaime asked him.

"Who else is going? And how come you got a quest so fast? Only Percy Jackson got a quest that fast, not even," Johann asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just Nico and I are going so far unless you agree to come. I got a quest so fast because Mr.D doesn't like me so he threatened if I didn't get out of camp, also considering I'm Roman, he would turn me into a dolphin." Jaime replied.

"Alright I'll come," Johann said. I groaned on the inside, I hated this guy's guts but I will just have to put up with him. Johann knows this well enough too. Chiron said it was getting late and we should head to our cabins. I remembered it was Thursday, the weekly demigod truth or dare. I walked towards the woods instead of my cabin. Johann was coming too, I knew he knew about the Truth or Dare, I just didn't like it. Jaime looked at us with a confused exspresion.

"It's Thursday, the weekly demigod Truth or Dare game," I told her, "You wanna come?"

"Sure!" She replied. We walked to Zeus' fist. I blushed remembering what happened here just a few hours ago. I saw Jaime blush a little too.

"FINALLY! YOU'RE HERE!" The Stoll brother's yelled. **(The Stoll's stay year round in this story)** I introduced the demigods to Jaime.

"Let's begin then!" Katie Gardner said. Katie pointed at a newish camper, I think his name is Leon son of, I think Demeter.

"Leon, half-brother, truth or dare?" Katie asked him.

"Uhhh, d-d-dare," He said. Katie smirked.

"I dare you to jump in the lake with nothing but your underwear on." Katie said.

"That's not too bad," Leon said shrugging stripping to his underwear walking to the lake. Katie looked at Johann, we all stifled laughs. Leon jumped in, Johann concentrated on the water. When Leon got out he wasn't wearing his underwear anymore. Everyone burst out laughing, Leon ran to his cabin mortified. Connor high-fived Johann. When Leon came back he was so red he could have been mistaken for a tamatoe.

"Alrighty then, I'm really pissed at you Katie," He said glaring at her. I would be too if I were him, "Ok, uh, the new camper, Jaime right?"

"Yep," Jaime said nodding her head, her curly hair bounced around her waist.

"Truth or dare?" Leon asked.

"Please, I always pick dare!" Jaime said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I dare you to cut your hair," Leon said. Jaime looked horrified for a second, then smiled.

"I've been wanting an excuse for cutting my hair for a while other than 'It's too long' so that's no problem!" She said pulling a pair of scissors out of here back pocket. She carries scissors around?

"You carry scissors around?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Anything wrong with that?" She asked defensively. I put my hands up in surrender and slowly backed up.

"Nope, just wondering!" I said quickly. She nodded as if saying 'good'. She asked Johann if he could wet her hair so it would be even when she cut it, he said yes. After a couple minutes she had cut her hair s it stopped in the middle of her back, not too short, not too long. Not that it was too long before just know it was a mid-length. I realized that her hair was a strawberry blonde color in the moon light, in the sun it was a golden yellow.

"Ok, my turn, hhhmmmm," She said tapping her chin with her index finger. She looked at me square in the eye. She smiled evily.

"Nico di Angelo, truth or Dare?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**Ok, Ok, you're probably thinking "WY THE HELL DID YOU STOP IT HERE!?" Well, it's 2:25 in the morning, that's why :P. I have insomnia so it's easier for me to do things at night, so the later it is the easier I go to sleep. Here was the chapter! I need help figuring out the prophecy, I honestly have no idea what I should do for it! Until I figure it out please review ideas on it! Until then I will have them play a game of Truth or Dare and one other game, what should Jaime dare Nico to do? If he chooses truth what should she ask him?**

**Can't promise when next chapter is! Sorry, I update whenever I have the time. Hope you enjoyed! R&R! XOXOXOXOXO –Jaime Grace**


	13. AN (from Katilynn)

**Hello, this is Katilynn (AKA Kat), Jaime's friend. Jaime is currently at a music camp. She didn't have the time to make a A/N before she left so I thought I would be nice and make it for her. She will be there for 2 weeks :( I know, I'm sad too. But I figured out her password (sometimes Jaime is an idiot) for this. So for her story Perlia: The chapters past chapter 8 are hers**

**Demigod Facebook (is that what it's called?): Jaime will probably delete this story.. sorry.**

**A Daughter of Jupiter: Jaime needs ideas for the prophecy and the quest, she will be using Darksword13 and Eclaire von choc's ideas. **

**Thanks! ~Katilynn (Kat) PS Jaime, when you see this, PLZ DONT KILL ME!**


	14. Mom part 1

**Hello! This is Katilynn, again. You should all be happy that I am stalkery and I was in Jaime's room (we live right next to each other) because I forgot my book there, and my book was on top of 2 things. 1. Jaime's 'Idea Notebook' AKA doodle notebook with some ideas. 2. Jaime's diary. I am soooo happy I found both of those things! After I'm done writing this I will go read her diary… hehe. This will only be HALF a chapter 'cuz that's as far as Jaime got. ENJOY JAIME'S WORK! Ok so I don't think I made that clear enough. I took Jaime's notebook and found this fanfic idea, so I am copying this onto the computer so you guys can read it and not have to wait for erm, another week is it? Oh and all the little A/Ns in the middle of the story are Jaime's. NOTHING IS MINE THIS STORY IS JAIME"S AND THE ACUAL STORY IS UNCLE RICKS'.**

**Disclaimer: Jaime and I are to awesome to be Rick.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thalia's POV (didn't see that coming, huh?)**

Artemis let the huntresses have a break for a while, so she could do some things herself. We were all going to CHB. When we got there I told Chiron what Artemis said, he nodded and told us to go to Artemis' cabin **(A/N it's cabin 8 right?)**. I was wondering where everyone was then remembered it's Thursday, _'truth or dare today'_. I made my way to the woods. I was looking for them when I spotted Nico, or I thought, I only saw the boy's back. I got closer and saw it was Nico, but he was staring at a girl across from him, she is new I could tell that right off the bat. She had electric blue eyes, blonde hair with black strands in it, sky high cheek bones with freckles spred across, she was a petite girl, couldn't be more than 13, or so I thought. I tiptoed **(That was creepy, when I typed tiptoed the song 'Tiptoe' by Imagine Dragons came on, I seriously need to change my playlist order)** up behind Nico. I poked him in the back. **(Don't worry there is no Thalico, I know my friends think I will put Thalico…. -_- really guys, I don't even ship that!) **

"BOO!" I yelled. Nico jumped. He turned around as quick as lightning **(See what I did there? Like how Percy compares everything to water 'cuz his dad, and Zeus is Thalia's dad, and lightning, no? OK, I'll shut up now) **

"THALIA! You scared the Hades out of me!" He yelled. I just laughed and playfully shocked his shoulder. The blonde girl looked confused.

"Oh! Jaime, this is Thalia," Nico said pointing at me.

"Hi," I said. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jaime, Jaime Grace, I'm 14," Jaime said. Oh, wow, she is REALLY short for a 14 year old.

Whoa! Wait back up! Grace? My last name? No, that's impossible! My mother died. Well she is 14, so mom must have died when she was, **(Thalia's mom died like 3 years after Thalia ran away, right? I don't know for sure, just go along with me) **1 or 2.

"My dad is Ze- Jupiter," She said. She's Roman? Why is she at CHB then? Jaime giggled at my expression, which must have been pretty confused.

"I'll explain later," She said.

"Ok. My name is Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, AKA your older sister, even if I'm permanently 15," I finished, realization dawned on her face.

"So you're the girl in the picture…" Her voice trailed off, I nodded, I knew what picture she was talking about, my 3rd grade school picture I guess mom never threw it away. Jaime's hand went to her pocket.

"What about the game?! Hellooo?" A voice from behind us said. I turned it was Johann, that kid always got on my nerves he's just so….. bossy.

"Finish it without us," I snapped at him. He turned around and muttered something about Artemis and her huntresses being stupid.

"You wanna repeat that?" I growled at him. He shrank back.

"No," he squeaked. I nodded as if saying 'good'. I motioned for Jaime to follow me. She came, but so did Nico, I raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed him to come. We sat down on the floor in a small circle in the Zeus cabin. Jaime looked at me.

"Ok, so about mom," Jaime started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so that was the first part. Review please! Jaime found a computer and is about to rip my head off when she comes back. Uh-Oh. Go check out the new story she just made 'The Seven play Monopoly' it's funny! Bye for, well probably forever considering I pissed off Jaime.**

**~Katilynn**


	15. Mom (full chapter I'm back!)

**Hello! I'm back! Did ya' miss me? I see Katilynne decided to make an A/N and do part one of my chapter -_- she has a black eye, not because of me, but because fate, haha! She got hit in the face with a baseball, I laughed my butt off, then told her fate is getting back at her. :P Amazing right! Well I've been back for a few days, I was just to lazy to get up and write this chapter, I'm going to re-type the first part cuz I want it to be the whole chapter. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCAIMED! *thunder***

* * *

**Thalia's POV (didn't see that coming, huh?)**

Artemis let the huntresses have a break for a while, so she could do some things herself. We were all going to CHB. When we got there I told Chiron what Artemis said, he nodded and told us to go to Artemis' cabin **(A/N it's cabin 8 right?)**. I was wondering where everyone was then remembered it's Thursday, _'truth or dare today'_. I made my way to the woods. I was looking for them when I spotted Nico, or I thought, I only saw the boy's back. I got closer and saw it was Nico, but he was staring at a girl across from him, she is new I could tell that right off the bat. She had electric blue eyes, blonde hair with black strands in it, sky high cheek bones with freckles spred across, she was a petite girl, couldn't be more than 13, or so I thought. I tiptoed **(That was creepy, when I typed tiptoed the song 'Tiptoe' by Imagine Dragons came on, I seriously need to change my playlist order)** up behind Nico. I poked him in the back. **(Don't worry there is no Thalico, I know my friends think I will put Thalico…. -_- really guys, I don't even ship that!) **

"BOO!" I yelled. Nico jumped. He turned around as quick as lightning **(See what I did there? Like how Percy compares everything to water 'cuz his dad, and Zeus is Thalia's dad, and lightning, no? OK, I'll shut up now) **

"THALIA! You scared the Hades out of me!" He yelled. I just laughed and playfully shocked his shoulder. The blonde girl looked confused.

"Oh! Jaime, this is Thalia," Nico said pointing at me.

"Hi," I said. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jaime, Jaime Grace, I'm 14," Jaime said. Oh, wow, she is REALLY short for a 14 year old.

Whoa! Wait back up! Grace? My last name? No, that's impossible! My mother died. Well she is 14, so mom must have died when she was, **(Thalia's mom died like 3 years after Thalia ran away, right? I don't know for sure, just go along with me) **1 or 2.

"My dad is Ze- Jupiter," She said. She's Roman? Why is she at CHB then? Jaime giggled at my expression, which must have been pretty confused.

"I'll explain later," She said.

"Ok. My name is Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, AKA your older sister, even if I'm permanently 15," I finished, realization dawned on her face.

"So you're the girl in the picture…" Her voice trailed off, I nodded, I knew what picture she was talking about, my 3rd grade school picture I guess mom never threw it away. Jaime's hand went to her pocket.

"What about the game?! Hellooo?" A voice from behind us said. I turned it was Johann, that kid always got on my nerves he's just so….. bossy.

"Finish it without us," I snapped at him. He turned around and muttered something about Artemis and her huntresses being stupid.

"You wanna repeat that?" I growled at him. He shrank back.

"No," he squeaked. I nodded as if saying 'good'. I motioned for Jaime to follow me. She came, but so did Nico, I raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed him to come. We sat down on the floor in a small circle in the Zeus cabin. Jaime looked at me.

"Ok, so about mom," Jaime started. There was a bright flash, and the next thing I new I was laying with my face flat on the ground and Jaime on the floor and Nico on top of her. Jaime and Nico's faces brightened and Nico scrambled off her.

"Uh, sorry," He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Do you guys remember what just happened?" Jaime asked, she had a bandage on her left arm and scratches everywhere. I looked at Nico he looked the same as Jaime, they were both as pale as Hades. I looked at myself, my hands had minor scratches and cuts, nothing major like Jaime though. Nico was trying to help Jaime clean her wounds, but she was refusing the help.

"I'm fine, but I was saying, about mom," Jaime said, "Well she died when I was 2 and I was sent to a Foster Home, I was there about 3 years when I was 5 a nice woman adopted me, she had one biological son named Vicktor and he was 5 ½, she had 2 other foster kids, one boy named Sean who was 8 and a girl named Elizebeth who was 6 ½. We lived in California, they became like my real family to me, I started calling my Foster mom, mum. I went to a public school in LA, and met my best friends, Drew, Kat, Violet, Amos, Steven, Spencer and George. School wasn't starting until September because they are re-doing the classrooms, so we all took a trip to New York, I had always seen weird things like at night and I'm up near the forest I would see tiger like things moving around and wolves would come by me as if they were keeping an eye on me. Then the hell hound attacked me and I was brought here."

I nodded. The wolves must've been Lupa's wolves or something.

"Lupa must have sent some wolves out to keep an eye on you, because she knew you were Roman," Nico said what I was thinking.

"Yea, must have," Jaime said. Jason came through the door and told us it was time to go to bed, Nico left and I decided to stay in Zeus' cabin tonight because this time I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**There you go my deathlings! The part about the flash, well, my friend Kayt (darksword13) and I are making a story and this is how I added it to my story because Jaime, Thalia and Nico all go it's a ATLA/PJO crossover Kayt and I made a new account to make it so go check it out if you want to understand, "Demibending" by Hadestwins13 OOOOH! How old do you think I am just by reading my story? First two people to get the closets get shoutouts! First person to get closets you get a shouout and a one-shot of whatever PJO ship you want. Second closest gets a shoutout! Darksword13 you cant answer this it wouldn't be fair, please no cheating!**

**-Jaime Grace XOXOXOXO**


	16. AN im really sorry guys!

SORRY FOR THE A/N

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the A/N but 1) I just got spacers like 20 minutes ago and my mouth HURRRRRRTS! 2) I am putting most of my effort into Kayt and my new story Demibending 3) I have a major writers block 4) I am getting braces August 19 so I will be in ALOT of pain, when it comes to my mouth my pain tolerance is like less than 0**

**SORRY!**

**XOXOXOXO -Jaime Grace (I'll give you guys a blue cookie (::) but Eclaire von choc and Darksword13 get 3 blue cookies for being SOOOOOOOOOO amazing! (::) (::) (::) you guys rock!)**


	17. A walk in the forest

**Hello guys I'm baaack! YAAY! Ok I'm using my friend Violet's computer, it's different from mine so this chapter will be a little shorter 'cause her key board is hard to type on, no offense Violet. I'll give shout outs next time, but I do know Eclaire von choc gets a shout out though. :P 36 reviews! OMG! You don't know how happy I am!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PJO/HoO SERIES :(**

**Jaime's POV (P.S. I'm taking some advice from Violet 'cause she reads this and by me taking her advice you can figure out something's you guys wanted to know)**

I woke up earlier than everyone else which I found extremely strange because I NEVER wake up early. I decided to take a shower, so I did. I grabbed a CHB t-shirt and threw it on, I saw my favorite purple jacket **(It's really my favorite) **and slid that on; and found a pair of black jeans that were ripped from when I was on the softball team and I wore my jeans. I pulled on my black converse and pulled my golden hair into a braid. It took me 3 tries to get the braid just right. Once I got that done with I decided to take a walk. I quietly shut cabin 1's door behind me so I wouldn't wake anyone. There was barely anyone up yet, heck there was barely anyone at camp! From what I've heard there is usually TONS of people. I slipped my hand in the pockets of my jacket; I pulled the hoodie over my head and looked at the ground. After about 5 minutes I think I walked into the forest. I kept walking looking up every now and then to make sure I wasn't going to be running into a tree. I heard a noise coming from the left, I looked up. Nico. I saw the one and only Nico di Angelo sitting on the base of Zeus' fist looking away from me; I doubt he even knew I was here. I started to walk again, but not towards him, when I stepped on a twig. _"SNAP"_

**MWHAHAHAHA! Yes, a cliff hanger, sorry I stopped right here, its just that Violet's key board is so frustraiting! Well, when I get back home from my sleepover I will write the next chapter! Ok, yea enjoy don't get sick like me!**

**~Jaime Grace XOXOXO**


	18. Drew Joins the party

**Hey guys! Guess what… that's right, I'm back. The spider living in my room must really hate me, he/she bit me, TWICE! Stupid spider -_- now my leg is as swollen as a balloon AND I got a stye L life is sour really sour right now for me. Anyway, its five weeks into school, so it's gonna be harder for me to update, and I just got braces last Friday. :P Ok soooo DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own PJO. L yet…. Oh! I wanna give a shout-out to Eclaire von choc for being just so amazing and actually reading and liking my fanfic! You're the reason I continue this fanfic. The reward: Eclaire von choc gets a one-shot of any PJO ship they want :P just PM me or review the ship you want. Ok that sounded better in my mind, whatever. :P It's hard to listen to your favorite song and write at the same time, how did I just realize that?! Oh wait never mind I got used to it….**

**Nico's POV**

I woke up early, so I decided to take a walk. I threw on a black t-shirt, black jeans, my usual black convers and a gray wind breaker. I walked over to the door tripping over a box on the floor. I opened the door and was immediately hit in the face with a cold breeze. I walked outside adjusting to the temperature. I heard the Hades' cabin door slam shut behind me. I passed the arena, only one other person was up and that was Drew, Jaime's friend, she was whacking away at the dummies with her sword, her blonde hair was pulled into a pony-tail; she had on jeans, a CHB t-shirt and red converse, her gray reflective eyes looked light blue in the dim light of the morning sun. She pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Jaime and her look exactly alike, as if they were identical twins. **(It's true, Drew and I look like identical twins, it's kinda creepy)** She looked up and smiled at me. She was one of the nicest people you would ever meet, as long as you don't piss her off. I gave a small wave, and she went back to whacking at the dummies. I continued walking. I walked around camp in circles a few times before heading toward the forest. I headed for Zeus' fist. Once I got there it was about, eh, an hour 'til breakfast? I stubbed my toes against a tree, then hit my forehead on a rock.

"Ανάγοντάς το" I cursed in Greek, ""Βλακώδες ροκ" **(A/N Ανάγοντάς το means 'damn it' and Βλακώδες ροκ means 'stupid rock')**

I stood back up and carefully made my way to Zeus' fist. I sat down and thought about what has happened these past few days.

-The new girl Jaime Grace, is Thalia and Jason's younger sister, which means if I try to date her, her brother would beat my ass.

-Johann, Jaime and I are going on a quest either today or tomorrow.

-I kissed Jaime Grace. I FREAKING KISSED HER!

I don't even know what I was thinking! I just kissed her! I just met her too, I guess things just… happen? I don't know I just feel this feeling when I'm around her.

I put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. _'She IS really cute!' _Part of me said, the other part of me, the logical part said, _'DUDE! Get a hold of yourself! You just met her!'_ It's true, I did just meet her, although it feels as if I've known her longer. **(That's because my other story I'm doing with Darksword13 is tied with this story kind-of and Nico and Jaime fight in a war together…oops, spoiler) **I let out a cool breath. I heard something behind me, I thought it was a nymph, so I didn't bother to look. Then I heard a loud snapping of a twig under some ones foot, _'SNAP!' _I whipped my head around to become face-to-face with the one and only, Jaime Grace. _'How long had she'd been there?' _I thought.

"Uh, hey?" I said, but it came out more like a question. She looked at the floor and blushed.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I should be asking YOU that question," I replied. She shifted from one foot to the other.

"I just woke up early, that's it, and decided to take a walk," She said quietly. She looked up at me, I cracked a smile, and she stifled a laugh.

"So what are you doing up so early?" She asked me smiling a bit. I stood up.

"Same as you, woke up early, took a walk, ended up here," I said. In the distance I heard the conch horn sound. Jaime looked up, but made no attempt to move. I looked at her strangely. She looked back at the ground. She shoved her left hand into the pocket of her jacket and fidgeted with whatever was in there.

"Can I use my iPod?" She asked pulling a shiny black iPod with black and silver ear buds plugged into it.

"Yea, as long as you don't use the internet on it, I guess," I replied. She nodded sliding it back in her pocket she gave me a sideways glance.

"Hey, not to pry or anything, but when is the quest?" I asked her, she just smiled.

"Chiron said tomorrow, I need at least some training, which means today I'll be working my hardest," Jaime said drumming her fingers against her thigh. I nodded, that made sense.

"So, you wanna head down?" I asked, looking at her. Jaime looked up to meet my eyes, and nodded hesitantly. I don't understand why she was acting strange. She started walking, I followed catching up. When we got closer Kat and Drew came up. Kat smiled in a devilish way. Jaime had an amused fear look in her eye. Kat stepped forward as if to give Jaime a hug, but instead punched her in the boob.

**Jaime's POV**

I knew what was coming. Kat always punched me in the boob since 5th grade. It gets REALLY annoying, I put my arms over my chest so she couldn't do it again. Kat laughed.

"She's done that since 5th grade, it's like a routine for her," I told a very confused looking Nico, I glared at Kat. I look at Drew and remembered something and began laughing. They all looked at me confused, I shook my head. We went to get our food, after we were done eating I grabbed a water bottle and headed off to practice, Nico and Drew came over and asked to practice with me. I nodded. I opened my water bottle and took a sip when Drew opened her mouth.

"NUCLEAR WEJI!" She shouted, which earned a few odd looks, including one from Nico, but it put an image in my mind from 6th grade at lunch, a boy with shorts above is waist giving him a weji **(whe-ge idk how to spell it) **so bad it looked as if his pants were stuck between his butt for two years and he couldn't get his pants off because they were stuck in his butt.

I laughed so hard the water I was drinking sprayed out of my nose. Which caused Nico to laugh along with us. I was still laughing though. Once we all settled down a bit I pinched my nose to stop the pain.

"Are…*laugh* you…. *laugh* Ok?" Nico asked me still laughing a bit. I nodded a huge smile on my face, Drew and I continued giggling. Nico took me to the weapon shed. I chose a bronze sword with a black and silver hilt. The sword didn't feel exactly right, I ignored it though. Nico and I got ready to face each other. I switched my sword from my right hand to my left, it still felt weird, but not as weird. Nico raised an eyebrow as he saw me switch hands. Nico won, obviously, he was more experienced. Then I went up against Drew, I was almost about to win, but then Johann marched over and opened his mouth.

"I know what happened at Zeus' fist a few days ago, Jaime and Nico, I'm not going on this quest," He said and huffed off. Nico and I put tomatoes to shame by how red our faces were.

"OOOOH!" Drew said, "THAT'S what Chiron was talking about, getting someone to go on the quest, I get it now, so you're going on a quest to find like a special sword or dagger or something right?"

"Yea, some kind of sword that like has powers or something," I nodded. Nico looked up in realization. I forgot I never told him what the quest was about. Oops.

"OH! I'll come! Can I come please!" Drew said looking at me with puppy dog eyes, or what we like to call Fishy Fish eyes, we don't like dogs, and Kat won't let us say Kitty Kat eyes. Nico laughed and nodded, I just sighed and acted like it was a burden for her to come, but I'm obviously happy, I mean Drew's my bestest friend in the whole world we've known each other since we were like 2 ½! I saw Chiron coming towards us.

"So Drew is going, good. Well you need to get going. NOW," Chiron told us, there was urgency in his voice. We all started walking to our cabins to get our stuff to go on the quest.

**AGUEWYIUHJIGAULJOVNHU;JIHGUNGUYGUF;HR8GHHJKFHFRYA8 JIHV**

**And that my friends was chapter 16. Is it good? Bad? Ok? Tell me what you want in the next chapter! Romance, adventure, action, friendship? TELL ME! Oh and what does OOC mean? I'M GONNA GO TO THE SUN ONE DAY!**

**My instagram: jaime_daughter_of_zeus**

**DeviantART: jaime_lynne_grace**

**My other fanfic account: hadestwins13**

**~Jaime Grace XOXOXOXOXO (now to finish my paragraph on Africa due tomorrow at 8 am UUGH! I WANNA CURL IN A BALL IN CRY! Stupid stress)**


	19. Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait TWINS!

**Chapter 14**

**HIIIII! Quick update! If this chapter confuses you in any way, please pm me or review about it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO Uncle Rick does.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**Drew's POV**

As I was walking to the Athena cabin, I thought about my dream last night. Athena had come to me. Now, I knew from the start I wasn't an Athena child, after all I'm not smart enough nor was I really claimed. Well, I wasn't claimed like most kids are, Apollo had come to CHB and verbally said I was an Athena child. I never believed it, I have a twin sister who isn't a child of Athena. I don't really look like any other Athena kids either, they have light blond hair, I have strawberry blond hair. Athena children have gray eyes, mine are blue, reflective blue, they used to be a darker blue when I was younger but the color lightened as I got older. My sister and I were adopted into different families, so no one thought we were twins, even though we look EXACTLY alike. We did agree that no one needed to know that we were twins. We changed our last names to match the families that adopted us. I became Drew Spencer. My "mother" Athena told me last night, for the first time actually giving me the fact, that I wasn't her kid. It was a disguise until my sister found CHB, or Camp Jupiter. My twin, Jaime Grace. Who is now known at school as Jaime Walters. We made up a story so no one thought we were twins, but just best friends. The story was, that I skipped a grade, but then got held back. Jaime and I ignore the fact that we're twins, no one knows but us. I guess the reason I wasn't claimed as Jupiter's kid is because it would be weird for another child of the big three to be alive, but twins? Why Jaime was claimed and not me? I have no idea. Maybe I'll be claimed as Jupiter's kid later. As I passed Malcolm to get to my bunk, he gasped. The rest of the cabin stared at me.

"What?" I asked, they kept staring and it was getting annoying, I HATE being the center of attention, "Stop looking at me that way!"

Maddison, a new camper around 11, pointed at my head. I looked up. A symbol of a lightning bolt was fading above my head. I smiled. _"Finally." _I thought.

"What? I thought you were a child of Athena!" Andrea, (AKA Andy) a young girl about 9, said.

"I never really was an Athena child, I never really was claimed. Surely you recall that Andy, you were claimed that very day as well," I said, Andy blushed remembering the embarrassing moment. I waved every one off. They left. I saw a blob of blond out of the corner of my eye. Why does Athena have brown hair and her kids have blond hair? That left me thinking one thing. Athena must have a thing for blonds…..

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A**

**Hehe, that's so Drew like. Having a quest she's about to go on, having to explain to Jaime and Nico, about her dream, and all she thinks about is Athena having a thing for blonds. Or Pizza. That's the most likely. Hmmm, I want pizza now. Pizza sounds really good right now….. NO ONE GETS A COOKIE TODAY :( nobody reviewed. The sadness. REVIEW AND YOU GET A COOKIE! ECLAIRE VON CHOC GETS A ONE SHOT FOR ANY PJO SHIP SHE/HE WANTS! Ok! **

**~JAIME GRACE XOXOXOXO**


End file.
